Demigod Dance
by SandleStone97
Summary: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, two arch enemies who have to go to the same school and compete against each other. Could they survive Iif the only way out is dancing. Also can Annabeth end the divide at Goode? Percabeth, Thalico and 4 other couples.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth' s P.O.V

Hi people. My name is Annabeth Chase and I'm a Half-Blood, a Daughter of Athena,Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. My father is Fredrick Chase who is a college proffessor. In the camp. almost everyone is a good friend of mine(KEYWORD : ALMOST), exept a kelp-head son of Poseidon. Well, I guess rivallary runs in our blood. You see Athena and Poseidon are arch enemies. Its because a series of events I do not want to go into right now. Yeah, so his name is Perseus 'Percy' Jackson. How should I explain him? Let me think. Okay, so he is 16, and is tall, has raven black hair and prefers to keep them messy, is well built, has beautiful sea-blue eyes and has an ego equvalent to the size of the universe. I only like his eyes, they are to die for. Anyways, me and my mortal family(consists of my dad, my sweet and loving Step-mom Helen, and 2 annoying half-brothers, Matthew and Bobby) are shifting to New York from San I'll be attending this school Goode-High. One thing about me is that I'm a good dancer, and this is saying something but I rarely dance because my dad dosen't want for a reason I don't know and hate not knowing. Even with repeated questioning, dad doesn't answer so i don't care. I still don't dance but I really don't care. Now I'm looking foward to a good year at Goode.

Percy's P.O.V.

Hey people. My name is Percy Jackson and I'm a son of Posiedon. Yes the Greek Gods and Myths are real. My mom is Sally Jackson and she is the best person in the world, and guesss what, now she's getting married to Mr Blofis who is a english teacher at my school in New York. I have no problems since he is an easy- going guy, and besides if mom is happy. then whats the harm. Anyways, I have a rival who also happens to be my crush and her name is Annabeth Chase. What I like about her is her dance. She is an awesome dancer like me(I'm not boasting. okay). She doesn't notice me until we fight. so I guess I have to be the bad boy. Now, since the summers are over, I'm going back to Manhattan and I've also heard rumors the Annabeth's shifting to New York. I guess we might meet and trust me I'm looking foward if we accidently crash into each other. Her honey-blond hair smelling like apples, her tanned skin, her eyes...and I've started drooling again. But the chances are still rare.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

"Time to get up, its 06:00", the annoying voice of my cell phone alarm rang through my head. Ya, ya, you must be wondering why I have a phone when it attracts monsters. Well, the amazing Gods, Hephastus, Apollo and Hermes invented these phones for us demigods. Lord Hephastus made the body in such a way that it resembled to a iPhone 4s, Lord Hermes made sure that it was equipped with all the latest facilities and Lord Apollo, let's just say that he installed an app through which we can access his amazing haikus. HOW LOVELY! Anyways, 06:30 and I'm all ready to enter Goode.

Right now, I'm entering the school with my mouth open Its ah-mazing. I'm looking everywhere that I've actually lost track of where I was going. Then all of a sudden I crashed into somebody and both of us fell on the ground. Oouch. We fell insuch a way that we both started laughing our heads off. We helped each other to get up , and then began theintroductions.

" Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase an you are?"

" Hi my name is Juniper Bush and since I haven't seen you around before, I'll assume that you're new"

" Got tha right. Could you help me by taking me to the office as Ihave to get my schedule?" and I gave her my signaturepuppy dog face that no one could resist. Eventually even she can't so she was likeFOLLOW ME SOLDIER! And my witty reply was AYE-AYE Captain.

While I was following Juniper, again to my bad luck,clashed into someone and that someone was the nightmare of my life. It was...


	2. Enemy and a video!

Annabeth' s P.O.V

Yup... it was the one and the only Perseus Jackson...

" You", we both said together and both our teeth were clenched.

Percy's P.O.V.

I can't believe it, my crush/ enemy was in my school. Infant, in front of my eyes. I can't tellhow happy I am, but, I guess I have I have to go back to being bad. So here it goes.

" What are you doing here?" I asked through my clenched , I am actually a pretty good actor.

"Well, I'm starting school here, duh" The way shesaid this, I knew she was bored and soon a crowd was forming around us. I could literally hear my fangirls whispering stuff like why is he talking to this nerd, she isn't even hot blah,blah, blah. I was actually used it, you know ' cause I'm apparently the hottest guy in the history of Goode and I'm the captain of the swimming team, basketball teadazzling nice and also the Dazzlings' I quote. Now, before more people start gathering, let's just end the discussion and kind of reading my thoughts, Annabeth voiced my thoughts.

" Why are people staring at us and what are you doing here?" I was about to answer her question when a teacher made his way through the crowd and tomy surprise it was PauL Blofis. He stared at me nd then at Annabeth in amazement and finally turned towards me and said "The one and only Percy Jackson is talking to a girl? What hasthe world come to?" With that hei winked at me and went away. I naturally did the first thing that came into my mind, I grabbed her by her elbow and took her to the school steps to make myself clear. And I said...

" See, over here I have a reputation and Im not in a mood to spoil it by being associated with you. So here, we're strangers and we don't know each other. Am I clear?"

"What if I do say that I know you and we are like best friends, what would you do?" She smirked. I don't want to do this but I guess I have to soI take out my cell phone and switch on a video on Annabth...snoring.

" Then I'll post this on the school website". When she saw the video her eyes widened and she was asking me through clenched teeth of course.

" Where. Did. You. Get. This"

" I have my resources, now the choice is yours... Else..."

"Fine, this time you win we are strangers." with that she stormed away, leaving me more than ever dazzled at her.

A.N.- so there you go, 2 chapters in one day and this is my first story, so go easy on me. R and R. By the way if you have not noticed this is AU and there is no great prophesy and Percy and Annabeth are not exactly on the best of terms.. Give some suggestions!


	3. Divide and Introductions

**A.N.- Hey people. In the middle of the midst, I just realized how short my chapters are, so I'm planning to increase their length. but of course that would happen gradually. Some important information for the upcoming chapter-**

**1. In the story, only Percy and Annabeth are demigods, not the other PJO characters.**

**2. Grover is not a satyr, so he HAS normal feet and no crutches. Even Juniper is not a dryad.**

**3. Thalia is not exactly a goth girl, but Percy's childhood best friend, and not a demigod. Plus she wears colorful cloths and high heels and all, But she isn't a slut.**

**Now on with story...**

* * *

_Annabeth's P.O.V._

Stupid Perseus, stupid Hermes kids( duh, I'm a child of Athena, I always find the answer), stupid high school, stupid cell phone. Ugh, everything is stupid. Now, Annabeth, take a long breath and leave it out. There you go, you're calm again. Okay, now lets start school. In all the bliss, I didn't even see my schedule. Let me have a look at it. A.N- I'm pretty bad at writing schedules, so I'm not even gonna try writing one). Wow, they even have dance as a subject, maybe I show some of my move or something... wait up, I can't, I promised by dad, so I won't dance. I would make up some excuse and not dance. While I was thinking all this, I clashed into Juniper AGAIN.

"Annabeth, um no offence, but you should really get your eyes checked." I gave her a quick smile and helped her pick up her books. Then, we started walking towards the class, which we apparently had together.

"Sorry, I was thinking something."

"Well, then you think too much. By the way, I don't wanna be rude or something, but what happen today morning with Percy? Percy dragging you to the school campus is even on the school site." Uh-oh what should I say. Think of something-something yes. Plan Topic changing activated.

" It was nothing, but why were people making it such a big deal out of it?"

"Because he's Percy, duh"

"What do you mean 'he's Percy, duh'" I asked putting air quotes for extra dramatic effects.

" Because he's insanely hot, his mom is a pretty spoken about author so that makes him pretty rich, he has houses all over the country plus 5th avenue and Upper East Side, he is the captain of the swim team, basket ball team, the Dazzling and the school dance team 'dazzlers'." Well, now saying that my jaw wasn't dropped to the ground was an the understatement. I understood everything except the Dazzling part. So I decided to ask.

" Juniper, what did you mean about the captain of the Dazzling part?" She let out a sigh. Now we were near the school garden.

"Look around you" She said and I did what she said. After looking around, I saw that there were girls talking (most probably gossiping in groups), a couple walking through the garden holing hands and quite other happy stuff. "What do you see?" Juniper asked me. breaking through my thoughts.

" Um, there are groups of girls, happy couples and other lovey dovey kind of stuff." I told her.

"Look around you again, this time a bit more closely" She said so and I did. But this time, I saw that boys were being bullied and girls were being taunted. I looked at Juniper and kind of like asked her mentally for an explanation.

" You see" she replied, "the school is kind of divided"

"DIVIDED", I exclaimed "On what basis?"

" Basic difference which you'll see in probably every school, rich and poor, but in this school, it pretty much intense. The school has two groups- The Dazzlings and the Weaklings. As you can notice, the name says it all. The Dazzlings are the rich people and the Weakling are the middle class and the poor people."

" But, which group am I in?"

"Its simple, just three basic questions. Do have an apartment on the Upper East Side?"

"No"

"Could you wear all those small clothes, apply tons of makeup and wear all those big heels?" I had a glance and my clothes and I knew my answer.

"No"

"And could you dance?" I was about to answer yes, but she was faster and instead she replied.

"No, right." I was gonna correct her, but then I remembered my promise to my dad, so I thought better not to.

"So, you're a weakling, one of us. Ya, so where was I," Juniper broke me out my thoughts.

"The divide"

" Ya, so the Dazzlings have a team captain who apparently is Percy and a vice captain, who is Percy's best friend Thalia. They both are even the lead captain of the official Goode High dance team -The Dazzlers. The dance team includes of 6 members, all belonging to the Dazzlings. Their names are Percy, Thalia, Silena, Jason, who is Thalia's twin brother,Grover and Piper. In our school website, we have a page which is named 'Who's Hot and Who's Not' on which different people vote for different nominees and Percy and Thalia always top the list, so that even gives a proof that they the hottest people in school. Anymore questions?"

" Yes, what did you mean by saying that the divide is intense?"

"Well, the divide can be seen in every classroom to the canteen to the garden. I'll explain you the stuff as we reach the destinations." And she showed me all the classes. Apparently the classes don't start till 10 because the people want to rehearse for various sports and DANCE. I don't understand one thing. WHY IS DANCE SO IMPORTANT IN THIS SCHOOL. And I also wondered how this Thalia girl is? I prayed to my Mother for help and even like asked one of my favorite dancer, Christina Grace to guide me. **( A. N- I was planning to end it here, but since I wanted my chapter to be pretty big, I decided to continue writing.)**

_Thailia's P.O.V._

Here I am, Thalia , the hottest girl of Goode, getting out of my blue Mercedes convertible, with everyone's eyes on me. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't used to it. It happens everyday. Soon, I spot my best friends, Silena and Piper, waiting for me near the locker room. We three, me, Silena and Piper are pretty close, but everyone knows that my bestest best friend is Percy. We are childhood best friends, neighbors and dancing partners. Who knows, maybe I even have a crush on him. Soon I'm near Piper and Silena. I call out to them.

"Hey Piper, hey Silena!"

" Hey Thalia" They say simultaneously and we start talking about the holidays, while making our way to the dance room. When we go there, I am suprised not to see Percy over there, because he is always there, earlier than anyone of us. Dancing was Percy's life, and him not being here, was a bit fishy. So I decided to ask my friends.

"Guys, why isn't Percy here yet?"

"Well Thalia" Piper started to speak,"There's this new bee and Percy had somewhat of a fight with her some time ago, so I guess that's the reason."

"And" Silena said looking up from her cell phone,"the video of them is all over the school website. So you wanna have a look?"

"nah, I'm not interested. Anyways, when Percy want to come, he'll us start the practice."

* * *

**A.N- So how was it? I hoped you like it. This is my first story, so I need tons of motivation and for that, the only thing needed is Review. So please review. I know that Thalia is OOC, but if I have to make the story workout, this was necessary. Next chapter, there's gonna be a clash between Annabeth and Thalia and they would become Enemies. Hope this chapter was lengthy. Thanks,**

**SandleStone97 **


End file.
